Harry Potter and How He Is the Boy Who Lived- I
by Andrew Sprout
Summary: My first story! It is about Harry having a GOOD year!
1. The Phone Call

A/N This is my first **ever** fan-fic. Please be patient with me! Oh, yes.....   
*****Disclaimer***** NONONONONO! Don't sue me J.K.!   
the characters in this story belong to YOU...NOT  
me! _Almost_ everything else does though!!  
A/N Without furthur adou, let's go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Chapter One: The Phone Call  
  
"**R**ing! Ring!" Harry was used to that by now. Since he had become manager, his Uncle Vernon was getting orders for drills almost every day.   
  
"Is Harry there?" Vernon repeated. "Who is this? Oh, no, I don't think Harry knows any Hermione Granger! Good-bye!" but before he could hang up, Harry had picked up the upstairs phone.   
  
"Hello?" asked Harry.   
  
"Harry, this is Hermione. I have something important to tell you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Please R/R! If you want chapter 2's ending to be intense, reply and have a good sentence for the word "pimpil." If not, reply and have a good sentence for the phrase "Muggles R Us!"


	2. The News

A/N Alright! Enough death threats! I plan on making this chapter longer then the first... don't worry! It's just, when I write stories, the first chapter is usually short! Chapter three will be longer then this on even!! Oh yes, before I forget,  
*****Disclaimer*****J.K.... this is JUST a fan-fic. PLEASE DONT SUE ME! Most characters, places, things, etc. belong to **you**_not_me! K?  
A/N Without furthur adou, let's go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Chapter Two: The News  
  
"**N**acrissa Malfoy was killed?" Harry asked in disbelief. "But, Lucius couldn't of killed her.... he is her husband... right?" he wondered. "Yes, but evidence has it- Lucius HIMSELF is the one who killed her!" Hermione repeated for the 7th time. "But, that means.... DRACO HAS TO CHOOSE!" said Harry, "I have to be _nice_ to him.." he protested. "As much as we all hat it, yes." Hermione groaned.   
  
"Well, at least he might choose the good side and be **nice** for once." Harry said. "Say, where'd you get this info. anyways?" He interogated.   
  
"It was in _The Daily Prophet_, in an article entitled 'What Will He Do?' and guess what?" she stated. "What?" Harry asked. "In the picture," said Hermione, "Draco was wearing _leather..._... boy! You know, after all the years of evil faces, the leather MORE then makes up for it." Hermione went on and on about how cute he was.   
  
Finally, Harry said he had to go, and hung up.   
  
"I hope I don't have to wait so long that I get a pimple!" cam a voice from downstairs. (A/N GO INTENSE ENDING!)  
"Well, Duddlekins, it shouldn't be long untill that boy goes to that school." Petunia (Harry's aunt) said. The problem was... it was going to be _very_ long! It was only June 1st. About 3 months away from Harry's awaited trip to Hogwarts.   
  
"Harry... get down here!" bellowed his uncle. "It has been brought to my attention that you have, er.. um.. let's see... hmm," this time his uncle didn't know what to accuse him of. "Hmm.. let's see..." Vernon said after pulling out a long sheet of paper. "Hmm... no, no, no, no, YES! A good one! Petunia darling?" he asked.   
  
"What dear?" she wondered. "Remember number 321604." he chuckled. "Okay." she said. "Now, Harry. You have commited crime number... er, what was that again?"he asked "321604 dear." Petunia replied.  
  
"Yes! Number 321604... eating Dudley's sausage before he could.. this, erm- morning." his uncle finally finshed. "But, I haven't been in the kitchen at all this morning!" Harry protested. (A/N is this getting boring? It is, isn't it? Fine, I'll try to finish this chapter asap. Besides, the title doesn't meanmuch anymore!) "NO!" his uncle snapped, "I will not tolerate lies." "But..." Harry tried, but it was no use. He'd have to go shopping at, what he called, a Muggles R Us, (A/N Go Normal... :-(....) in the girl's department center, wear all the clothes he could find, and try to shop-lift. Then, he'd go back home, get punished for stealing, then get locked in the cupboard for 48 hours.   
  
It was going to be a long hideous summer, he thought. "Well," he said, "I don't feel good." and went up to bed. You wouldn't believe what he dreamed about.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N That's all the intenseier I can get! PLEASE R/R! In the replies, tell me if you want it to be so that you choose what happens!  
  
I have no big replies for now... so... BYE! :)P/:P/:)


End file.
